Family Album (1985)
Plot Overview Fallon is desperately trying to remember who she is, but not even her necklace helps her. She and Jeff come to talk about his former wife Fallon, whom he has lost, and their son. Miles interrupts the discussion and accuses Jeff later of forcing Fallon to get her memory back. Miles is very unpleased by watching Fallon's attempts to remember her past. Zach offers Jason again his tankers to ship Blake's oil, but Jason only orders him to stay away from his son. Monica also repeats her offer, she still wants to go to China and check the situation for Jason, but must face again the fact that her father does only rely on men. Sable apologizes for her behavior towards Frankie, but tries to make her talk to Conny about her gift to Jeff. Frankie refuses of course. Jeff calls Blake and asks to bring LB along. He and Blake arrive in California. He meets Fallon, but she does not recognize her son. Hutch gives Conny a wonderful bracelet and surprises her with a motor home he has bought for them, but Conny must refuse to come with him because of the problems at home. Blake is quite sour since it has turned out that Jason in fact isn't capable to ship all his oil. He swears that he'll accept Zach's help if Jason can't fulfill the contract. Arthur Cates reveals to Sable that the only possibility to force Conny to redo her generous "mistake" would be to prove that she is mentally incompetent. Sable keeps trying to convince Conny that she has made the wrong decision, but Conny is more occupied with searching for her new bracelet. The maid Katie brings Sable Conny’s bracelet which Conny has dropped accidentally. Sable keeps it and thinks of using it for her plans. Frankie meets LB and wants to make friends with her grandson, but Jeff shows very clearly that he doesn't appreciate. Jason tries to comfort her and invites her for lunch. Sable joins them finally to tell Jason she's worried about Conny who appears to confuse many things lately. Monica meets Dominique Deveraux and promises her to find out if Jason is behind the buying of Titania Records stock. Soon Monica informs Dominique that her admirer Garrett Boydston has bought the Titania Records stock, not Jason. At the party, Dominique discloses to Garrett that she knows about his strange action, but they don't get into a serious fight. Dominique offers Monica to lead her firm Titania Records for her in order to give her the possibility to apply her abilities. Jason warns Zach not to double-cross him again. Sable thinks that Zach has just tried to get better acquainted with her for the sake of his business with Jason, but he finally even manages to persuade her to dance with him. Bliss asks Sean to come to Jason’s party, but he doesn't agree. Bliss complains to Jason about the fact that he and Sean don't get along at all. Fallon asks Blake if they had met before, he keeps his answer rather vague. The following morning, LB shows Fallon the family album - where she discovers herself. She's shocked, blames Jeff and Miles for deluding her and drives furiously off with the car. Miles swears he'll kill Jeff if something happens to her. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby * Carol Ann Henry ... Mrs. Wrigley * Arlene Banas ... Sharon * Orly Sitowitz ... Katie Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Richard M. Burlatsky Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Tom Hoerber .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Sam Epstein .... second assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Ken Peterson .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Bill Williams .... assistant camera (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Jean Rosone .... wardrobe: women Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Guest stars John Forsythe ''(Blake) and Diahann Carroll ''(Dominique) ''cross over from "Dynasty." Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-10-01 to 1985-10-09 * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); Perino's Restaurant (Los Angeles, California, USA) * Deleted scene: Jason notices Fallon's necklace and asks her where she finds it (Fallon answers Jeff bought her from the pawn shop). * Shortened scene: Jeff is looking some pictures of him and Fallon when Jason comes in and blames him for the necklace. Quotes * '''Dominique Deveraux: [to Monica] Your father and I are about to go to war. * Sable Colby: [to Constance] This is maddening. I'm trying to talk to you about the future of my son and all you're interested in is a piece of junk jewelry. * Randall Colby: [to L.B.] You'd better let me see your license, young man. You're going the wrong way on a one-way carpet. * Randall Colby: And you, Jeffrey Colby, how dare you have such an adorable son? * Jason Colby: Blake, you're pumping more oil out there than we agreed on, you'll just have to store the surplus in the mainland for a few months. Blake Carrington: I don't pump oil to store it. Every second stored is money lost. * Dominique Deveraux: Get me to L.A.? What's so important about getting me to Los Angeles? Garrett Boydston: Making love works much better when you're holding someone... close. * Zach Powers: I am glad that, eh, you've come around to my way of thinking. Jason Colby: You and I could never think the same way, Zach. * Sable Colby: You can cut the act. At the musuem I found it flattering, now I know it has more to do with Jason's business than Sable's allure. Zach Powers: Not true. I always mix business with pleasure. And I have an insatiable appetite for both, Sable Colby.